編年史
Events are, naturally, large or otherwise notable actions that take place within the Metro Universe. Timeline Novel canon Videogame default canon Moral ending canon Parallel stories Ambiguous 2009 *Artyom is born in Moscow, Russia. Wording in the Metro 2033 Novel suggests that this takes place later, closer to 2012, though plot predicted to appear in Metro 2035 would indicate this is the year in the novels as well. 2013 *According to the "Animal gene" book from Universe of Metro 2033, July 6th: The Great War of 2013 takes place, as a result of a nuclear exchange in the middle east becoming a global battle. Moscow, and most of Russia is destroyed, And vengeance Submarine Destroys part of United states of America but in novel WW3 Is ongoing and the countries that survived are America, Parts of Europe, Africa and some other countries, But not the middle east. **'The events of the Metro Live Action Short take place.' **The Currency Exchange Booth Survivor is trapped within their booth. ***July 19th: The Currency Exchange Booth Survivor commits suicide. *The first supernatural phenomenon arise. **The underground of what will be known as Sparta Base becomes home to the first Nosalises, and from the survivors, most likely the first Ghosts of the metro. *The first mutants arise. **The creature of the Kremlin first forms from biological warfare. 20XX Early *The first Stalkers climb to the surface to survey the world. Their role of scavengers is to be fully established within a few years. *The first Metro-made weapons are developed. *"United administration", Metro Command falls apart. The result is most likely the beginning of the Polis faction. **Bandit factions are first established. *Factions establish themselves at various times, but most probably in the following order: **Watchtower is established. **Hanza is established. ***The Arbat Confederation is established. **The Rangers of the Order are established. **The Red Line is established. **The Fourth Reich is established. **The Savage Cannibals of the Great Worm Cult first occupy Park Pobedy. **The Satanists are found occupying the Lyublinsko-Dmitrovskaya Line. *2020 - this is one of the times that the Tower Pack is suspected to take place. The operators inside D6 are most likely the remnants of Metro Command. *D6 is sealed. The operatives inside, die. If the events of the Tower Pack took place at around this time, it could very well be that the power fluctuations spoken about during the mission were what did in those inside. The cause of the fluctuations can only be speculated about. *The mutant threat grows out of control, tunnels are collapsed as the surface becomes inhospitable. **Sometime in the next few years, Paveletskaya falls under attack from constant mutant threat. *The Red Line and Hanza partake in war, simply known as the Hansa- Red Line War. The victory goes to Hanza, and the Ring Line is completed. *The Reich, Red Line war begins. The Frontline is drawn. *As biological research, the Dark Ones awaken from D6 and find their way to the surface. *Timiryazevskaya is overrun by rats. Artyom's mother dies, though Artyom is saved by Sukhoi - Alex. **Sukhoi, Alex, takes Artyom to VDNKh, Exhibiton. *Approximately 2015: Artyom, Eugine, and another friend take a journey to the Botanical Gardens. On the surface Artyom is attacked by mutants, though is saved by a Dark One. In the resulting conversation the Dark One "adopts" Artyom into one of their fold. This brief contact with the Dark One damages his memory, so that he forgets of their encounter, but greatly protects him from mental danger in the future. 20XX Late *The VDNKh Commonwealth is established. *Patient 0 falls ill of the Plague. *The tunnel to Kievskaya is destroyed, a strange fog is noted as coming from within. *Incidents of disappearances occur at Poleshayevskaya. *Moskvin kills his brother, the leader of the Red Line. 2033 *'The events of the Metro 2033 Novel, and Metro 2033 Videogame take place over the course of 8 days.' *Various entries of the Universe of Metro 2033 take place. **Veteran Stalker, Ranger, Hunter travels to VDNKh, Exhibition station to aid against a new mutant threat, the Dark Ones. **Artyom is entrusted by Hunter to travel to Polis to get help from the Stalkers, Rangers there. **Artyom meets with ex-bandit and Metro guide, Bourbon. After traveling together for a short time, Bourbon is killed. **Artyom first encounters Khan, who shows him the mystical side to the metro. **Cursed Station is saved by Artyom and Khan. **Artyom is almost arrested by the Reds at Armory Station, he is saved by Andrew the Blacksmith. **Nazi's Attack Kitai Gorod station, also known as China-Town. **Artyom is captured by Nazis. He is saved, by Revolutionaries, Rangers Ulman and Pavel. **Accompanying Artyom to Black Station, Pavel dies at the Depot. **The Hole Station Massacre takes place. Artyom manages to save a child, Sasha. **Artyom finally arrives at Polis, though the Brahmin there refuse to help Artyom. This is unless Artyom helps them find 'The Future'. Veteran Stalkers Melnik and Ten, Brahmin Daniel and Artyom travel to the former Lenin Library in search of the legendary book known as 'The Future'. In the process, Daniel dies and the the Future is not found. **Elite Stalker, Ranger Colonel, Melnik, Miller conceives that the Dark Ones can be stopped by a missile strike to the Gardens. For which they will need to travel to D6 which can only be found if Documents from the Library can be retrieved. **The D6 documents are found in the great library. **Kievskaya resident Oleg is abducted by the Cult of the Great Worm. **Artyom is abducted by the Cult of the Great Worm, and is saved by Stalkers led by Melnik - who has returned from D6. **Kievskaya resident and rocket expert Tretyak dies. **The journey to D6 begins. Many Rangers fall in battle. **Oleg, among others, dies from the Kremlin Creature. **The legendary D6 is found, and the Biomass at the bottom of it is defeated. **A group of Stalkers including, Miller and, Artyom travel to Ostankino Tower to attack the Dark Ones. **'Metro 2033 Concludes with the destruction of the Dark Ones and with Artyom stricken with guilt, questioning whether he did the right thing.' ***Finally understanding their intent for peace all along, the Dark Ones are spared by Artyom. The timeline becomes unstable as the events of Metro Last Light become unclear, and largely avoided. 2034 *'The events of ''Metro 2034 take place.' **Ex-Stalker Hunter stations himself at Sevastopolskaya Station, under the alias of the Brigadier **[''Remainder unknown to western audiences.] *According to the Gospel according to Artyom, Artyom returns to the Botanical Gardens to discover a surviving Dark One. *Artyom is promoted to the position of Ranger. *The Rangers of the Order have settled in D6. *'The events of Metro Last Light take place some time after the 10th of may.' **'The events of the Faction Pack DLC for Metro Last Light take place some time before or during Metro Last Light.' **A Red Army spy, Lesnitsky, abandons D6 with a covert sample of The Virus. **A Dark One is found in the ruins of the Botanical Gardens by Khan, Artyom and a Ranger by name of Anna are sent to assassinate it **Artyom and Anna fail to kill the Dark One. It is captured by Stalkers of the Fourth Reich, along with Artyom. In Reich custody Artyom comes across a Red soldier, Major Pavel Morozov. **Pavel guides Artyom through the metro, with promise to take him back to the Rangers. Pavel betrays Artyom to the Red Line at Theatre Station. **Escaping Red Line custody by help of Leonid, Artyom uncovers plans by Red Army General Korbut and puppet leader of the Red Line Moskvin, to use a super weapon to conquer the metro. **Sparta Base is destroyed by ex-Ranger Lesnitsky. In the process, Anna is taken hostage. **Oktyabrskaya is infected with the Virus as a test scenario. Roughly one day later, the Red Army, satisfied with the result, storms the station and burns it to the ground. **Anna is saved by Artyom, at the cost of them both being infected with the Virus. In quarantine the two become intimate. **Artyom tracks down and saves the baby Dark One from a hijacked Hanza train, remembering his pact he once made to them. Together they cross the surface, and uncover plans to use the Virus after the upcoming Polis Peace Conference. The two also encounter Lesnitsky and Pavel again - and Artyom is made with the decision to spare or kill each of them. **With Khan and Artyom's assistance, the baby Dark One discovers more Dark Ones sleeping in the vaults of D6. **Artyom arrives at the peace conference with the baby Dark One, and together they make Moskvin uncover Korbut's plans to invade D6. ***It is about this time that Heavy Squad takes place. Reich successfully defends the front line from the Red Army. **The Battle of D6 takes place. Despite valiant effort the Rangers are defeated by the sheer number of Red Line soldiers, and their unrivaled equipment. ***Artyom detonates D6 with a self-destruct system, sacrificing himself and all the Rangers but Anna. The Red Line is annihilated, and the metro is saved. ***The baby Dark One stops Artyom moments before he activates the self-destruct system, stating that he has returned to help. The second coming of the Dark Ones begins with their defeating the Red Army and saving the metro. **'Metro Last Light concludes as the Dark Ones leave the metro, stating that they will return one day to help humanity rebuild.' 2035 *'The events of the novel ''Metro 2035 transpire.''' 2036 *The events of the game Metro Exodus transpire. Beyond *Anna tells her and Artyom's son of Artyom's courage and bravery. *2041 - Should the events of Metro Last Light's Redemption ending be canon, this is one of the times that the Tower Pack is suspected to take place. The operatives inside D6 at this time are likely the descendant organization of the Rangers. *Further entries of the Universe of Metro 2033 take place. en:Events